


Day four:First Kiss (Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Food, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Hina Dragged Niji food shopping,he's not enjoying it and once seeing Hina's ex across the shop,Niji is jealous of him
Relationships: Hina/Vinsmoke Niji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 4





	Day four:First Kiss (Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please follow my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1,or if you would like to read other stories I've written,check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💙💕

Niji had been dragged around the Food shops by Hina,He was unhappy,he didn't want to get dragged around,he would much rather have Someone bet over the bed and fuck them.

"Something wrong Niji-kun?"

"Nothing"

Hina smiled as she pushed the trolley,picking up a couple of red apples,inspecting them and bagging them placing them into her trolley

"Hey,isn't that your Ex"

Hina turned to Niji who was pointing towards a tall buff Man,who had grey hair and a leather jacket.

"Oh? It's Smoker-Chan?,Maybe I'll invite hi-"

Niji knew were this was going,so he grabbed her head,turned her to face him and slammed his lips onto her's.

Hina gently kissed back before Niji pulled away,licking his lips.

"You don't fucking need him. I'm better then him"

Hina giggled and smirked 

"If you say So Niji-chan"


End file.
